


Memories

by canadianjkh



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Brief appearances of our favs, It's mostly a Leia fic, Other, because she needs more recognition, rest in peace carrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianjkh/pseuds/canadianjkh
Summary: Leia takes a moment to breathe and recollect after the destruction of Starkiller base. The Falcon holds more than just mental memories- a physical momento in the form of a holofile helps her remember what life used to be, and her hopes for what could have been.





	Memories

The celebrations had been going long before the Falcon managed to land back at the Rebel base. General Leia Organa even had some difficulty maneuvering through the throng of celebrating people- giving the occasional hug and laugh at these adults who were whooping and hollering like children on Life Day.

But she couldn't blame them. Despite their losses, they had gained a major victory. The Starkiller base was gone, undone by luck, determination, and the sheer will of the Rebels who had placed their lives on the line time and time again.

And in them, Leia saw herself. A reflection of a younger woman, a princess, who had helped make the Death Star fall, and fall again. Though the pain of loss resonated with her, so did the joy of victory, and they battled for balance as she made her way to the airfield to greet their heroes.

She was there to watch as Dameron helped carry the ex-Stormtrooper Finn to the medic transit, there to see Chewbacca leave the ship and give her a celebratory hug. She was there to meet the young scavenger who had helped pilot them back, and when their eyes met, Leia could truly begin to feel how strongly the Force resonated within and around her.

No words were needed as she hugged the girl. The silent mourning of Han Solo was shared in those few moments before the General sent the scavenger pilot off with Chewbacca for a meal and a rest.

Leia then waited until the excitement had mostly moved away from the airfield, leaving her and the Falcon in peace.  
General Organa boarded the ship with both the dignity of her royal uprbringing and the peace of coming home. She smiled as she slowly walked the passageways, making her way to the cockpit and running her hands over the well worn seats.

The energy was palpable- it was almost as though Han's spirit lingered in the pilot's seat, as though it would turn and he'd be in it with his trademark rogueish smile and a wink.

Or perhaps he would be holding Ben, a more responsible man and a doting father, grey around his ears and eager to teach his son everything he knew about his ship. Maybe he'd be giving the bouncing baby promises of travelling the universe, of making the Kessel run in under twelve parsecs, of showing that galaxy what it was Solo men were made of.

But he wasn't there. It was just herself, and so she sat in the seat slowly, feeling the lingering heat and her husband's presence like an all-encompassing hug. A soft reminder that even he was with the Force, and always with her.

As Leia slowly turned in the seat, her leg bumped an unfamiliar shape- a sort of console under the main controls? She frowned, reaching under, hand searching until she found a switch to press.

With a click, the console hatch opened, and within was a small mess of items. An empty flask that had Lando engraved in elaborate cursive. The medal she had awarded him after their first victory over the Empire together. The old training droid Ben Kenobi had used on Luke during his beginnings with the lightsaber. And an old holofile.

The file was, of course, what Leia found the most curious. It was dated a couple of decades ago, back to when Ben couldn't have been more than two years of age. Leia wasn't even fully convinced it was still functioning, but sure enough, the blue light sputtered to life to replay the old recording.

The first few sentences were warbled and warped, unintelligable to a stranger. But an ache was sparked in the General's chest as she sank back into the seat and fondly watched the recording.

It opened on an image of a very tired Ben resting against his father in the seat of the Falcon, the toddler snoozing happily under Han's old jacket as the smuggler gently rocked his son.  
" . . . don't have to record everything, you know." was the first coherent sentence, and it was Han's voice that said it.

"Not everything. Just enough to embarass him with when he has his own children," came the reply from Leia herself.

"Kids of his own? He's two, princess, don't go chasing away his childhood." There was the familiar grin in Han's voice as he teased his wife.

"Believe me, if he could be this size forever, I wouldn't complain," Leia responded. Han's face in the holo went soft, and he gently put a hand on his son's hair to stroke the soft locks comfortingly.

"You said that when he was a newborn. And when he was one. And you'll keep saying it until he's bigger than we are."

"I will," Leia heard herself respond. "And I will mean it every time, and every time after he is taller than us both stacked together." Leia smiled as Ben shifted in Han's lap, a small hand reaching up to grab hold of his father's and hold it like a stuffed animal. She heard her voice on the holo speak up after a brief moment of silence, asking, "What could be more perfect than this, Han? What could be more wonderful than he is?"

"The only thing that comes close is you, princess."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first submission, so let me know what you guys think! Feedback is welcome!


End file.
